heavenly_jewel_changefandomcom-20200214-history
Author/Experience
Early Life He initially worked for China Central Television before switching into an IT company. In 2003, he was laid off. Writing Career In February 2004, he began writing his debut novel, Child of Light. In the August of 2004, he began writing his second novel, Mad God. Nearly half a year later, he finished writing Mad God in the January of 2005. Following the success of Mad God, Tang Jia San Shao began writing his third novel in the March of 2005, The Kind Death God. A couple months later, Tang Jia San Shao became a contract writer at Qidian. He finished writing The Kind Death God in July. In the wake of The Kind Death God’s ending, he began writing I am the Sole Immortal in September of that year. December, 2005, marked the first physical publishing of one of his novels, Mad God. In the February of 2006, he finished writing I am the Sole Immortal and also began writing Space Speedstar Hen. Four months later in June, 2006, The Kind Death God began publishing. A month later in July, he began writing Magic Chef of Ice and Fire. Space Speedstar Hen was finished in September at 1.8 million words. Nearing the end of Magic Chef of Ice and Fire, Tang Jia San Shao began writing The Twelve Zodiac Guardian Gods in March, 2007. Two months later in May, his maiden series, Child of Light, also began publishing. A short month afterwards, Magic Chef of Ice and Fire began its first publication. In January, 2008, he began writing Zither Emperor and its first publishing began three months later in May. At the end of 2008, in December, he began writing his flagship work, Douluo Dalu. The Twelve Zodiac Guardian Gods began publishing in the June of 2009. In October, he received an invitation to the 2009 Frankfurt Book Fair. In December, he began writing Wine God. Wine God began its first publishing seven months later in July, 2010. Following Wine God’s publishing, he began writing Heavenly Jewel Change in November. Tang Jia San Shao’s flagship work, Douluo Dalu, began publishing in the October of 2011 and in the same month, Heavenly Jewel Change also began publishing. A month later in November, he began writing Divine Throne and its first publishing began shortly afterwards in the same month. Furthermore, on November 25th, 2011, he was elected as a committee member of the national China Writers Association (CWA). He also served as the Deputy Director of the Young Writer’s Association and the Director of the Internet Writer’s Committee which were both based in Beijing. Thus, he became the highest authority within the CWA as well as the number one internet author. In the November of 2012, he began writing Peerless Tang Sect and was also the seventh time he was took the number one spot on the China’s Rich Internet Authors Ranking with an income of 33 million yuan in royalties. Peerless Tang Sect began publishing a month later in December. On December 5th, 2013, Tang Jia San Shao once again ranked number as the richest internet author on the China’s Rich Internet Authors Ranking for the eighth time with an income of 26.5 million yuan in royalties. Shortly afterwards on December 20th, he was honored with the first National Oscar for fantasy literature. Tang Jia San Shao ranked 87th on the 2014 Forbes China Celebrity List on May 4th, 2014. He was the only internet author to make it onto the list. Later in the year on December 12th, he began writing Skyfire Avenue and shortly afterwards on December 18th, he took the number one position as the richest internet author on the China’s Rich Internet Authors Ranking for the ninth time with an income of 50 million yuan from royalties. A short month later, in January 2015, Skyfire Avenue began publishing. In February, he was honored as the “King of the Internet Authors” in China. He began writing Douluo Dalu: Legend of the Divine Realm in March, and it began publishing two months later in May. He was once again chosen as one of China’s celebrities on the Forbes China Celebrity List of 2015. This time, he took the 65th position. He finished writing Douluo Dalu: Legend of the Divine Realm in July. Tang Jia San Shao began writing Douluo Dalu 3: The Legend of the Dragon King in January 2016, and in the same month, it also began publishing. Business Experience In October, 2010, Beijing Chinese Entertainment Co Ltd acquired the rights to adapt Wine God into an online game. The Qidian Gaming Platform founded and based upon Douluo Dalu was released on the Exia Network in 2012. In the July of 2013, Chengdu Science and Technology Company released the game adaptation of Heavenly Jewel Change. On December 19th, Huawei purchased 20% of First Wave Network Technology Co Ltd. In the same month on the 30th, Shengda Literature and Tang Jia San Shao declared in Beijing the co-founding of the first studio for internet author in China, the “Tang Studio.” With this, they opened up a new path for the development of the internet literature industry. In August, 2014, the rights to adapt Douluo Dalu were purchased for 5 million yuan by Guangzhou Information Technology Co. Ltd. A month later in September, Zhonghong released the net game adaption of Divine Throne. On October 10th, Yiqiang Network and the Youzu Network released the net game adaptation of Peerless Tang Sect. In the same month on the 31st, Tang Jia San Shao established an independent company, Brilliants Realms Tang Sect Cultural Investment Co. Ltd. In April, 2015, Shenzhen Top Wave Network Technology and Shanghai Day Network released the mobile game adaption of Magic Chef of Ice and Fire. A month later in May, Shenzhen Top Wave Network Technology collaborated with Shenzhen Cool Cow Interactive released a mobile game based on Tang Jia San Shao’s works called “Tang Sect World.” In the same month, Fantasy Culture Technologies purchased the rights to adapt Skyfire Avenue into an online game. In August, the game adaption rights for I am the Sole Immortal were purchased for 5 million yuan. Two months later in October, Perfect World released the mobile playing card game adaption of Douluo Dalu: Legend of the Divine Realm. Teaching Experience On December 25th, 2013, he began working at the Shanghai Visual Arts College as a professor with a specialty in internet literature. Performing Arts Experience In the June of 2009, he was invited to the first Fantasy Culture Festival at the Beijing University. In January, 2010, he received an invitation to attend the “Myths” seminar. In the April of 2011, he was invited to participate in the “Cool 6 Stars Guest Room” and in the same month on the 21st, he was invited to the “Three River Club Interview.” In 2012, Heavenly Jewel Change, was acquired by the chairman of the Ciwen Media Group, Ma Zhong Jun. In January, 2013, he was invited to participate the “Reading Enriches the Mind” event. Two months later in March, he was invited to the “Making Progress Everyday” show, which has also guest-starred many other all-star internet authors such as I Eat Tomatoes, Unending Potatoes, Skeleton Wizard, Liu Chenfeng, Tang Xin Tian and Zong Hao. In the same month, Chen Kun invited him to the enjoy a musical together. In July, he was involved in his autobiography mini-film, “Magnificent Literature Official Mini Film: Tang Jia San Shao.” At the end of the year in December, he attended the National Academy: My Oscar and was honored with the first National Oscar of 2013 for fantasy literature. In November, 2014, he performed in the youth romance mini-film Undefeated Youth. In February, 2015, it revealed that Douluo Dalu had been signed with China Television Media to film four Hollywood movies. The first movie is expected to release in 2018 and in September, he appeared in a mini-film for Douluo Dalu: Legend of the Divine Realm. Category:Author